


Vacant

by vaguesalvation



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguesalvation/pseuds/vaguesalvation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae won't remember much from that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacant

Donghae won't remember much from that night. He won't remember the time or what anyone is wearing. He won't know how many people are in the room or the smells that surround him.. He’s barely aware of his phone ringing in his pocket, or how he can hear his mother’s sobs before the receiver even is against his ear. He only has a faint recollection of detail. Everything is hazy, fragmented like a bad dream his mind is telling him not to remember.

The only thing he will remember, and will continue to relive, is how completely alone he feels.

Empty.

He mutters something to his mother and closes his phone. Heat is instantly on his cheeks and his legs threaten to buckle underneath him. He doesn’t know how he manages to move from where he is standing. His body starts to shake and he pretends not to hear the worried voices of others calling out to him.

It’s not until he is in his bedroom, safely wrapped in Kibum’s arms that he loses himself.

All he can do is twist his fingers in the fabric of Kibum’s sweatshirt and sobs into his shoulder. He is oddly comforted by Kibum’s warmth and the sound of his heartbeat. And the soft whispers in his ear, reassuring him without knowing why it’s needed.

Donghae doesn’t know when he finally tells Kibum about his father. He isn’t completely sure if he ever does, of if it’s just something that Kibum understands without any explanation.

He continues to cry until his body forces his mind to rest.


End file.
